


Sleep Tight

by inmarcesiblerose



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmarcesiblerose/pseuds/inmarcesiblerose
Summary: It's been a while since I've written and this is just a drabble that I came up with during my soft hours :)Also, I'm a PUBG trash so please excuse me for all the PUBG reference.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written and this is just a drabble that I came up with during my soft hours :)  
> Also, I'm a PUBG trash so please excuse me for all the PUBG reference.

Hyejoo was holding an AKM in her hand, she looked around with her 6x scope, and signaled her teammates to move after making sure the area was clear.

“Oh there’s a car, let’s take it!” One of her teammates ran towards the UAZ and drove it back to them. They safely passed through the bridge and reached Pochinki. It was weird how they had yet to hear any gunshots.

“It must be our lucky day today, don’t you think so, Wolfy?” Another teammate asked her, she just nodded in response. Sure they had a rough fight at the Military Base, considering how around 30% of the players would land there, but fortunately, they hid well and all of them managed to survive and left that place.

They were searching through different houses when one of them screamed, only 1/8 of her blood was left, but she had no first aid kit with her anymore. Hyejoo immediately jumped off from the balcony she was hiding on and ran towards her teammate, giving her a first aid kit along with some bandages, she knew this is a dangerous move but she had to do it before her teammate died without any help.

While her teammate was busy healing herself, the other two teammates who tried to find the opponent who shot them were knocked down, slowly and carefully crawling towards Hyejoo and the other teammate. She quickly calculated the time needed for them to get to her. _They would be dead by then, I have to save them._ “We will get to you! Don’t come out!” Her teammate yelled. “No! You will die!” Ignoring the warnings of her teammates, she crawled out of the building she hid in and got to one of the knocked down teammates. But it was too late, their opponent found her and killed her with a headshot, using an S12K.

Together with a short gasp, Hyejoo sat up on her bed, still panting from the realistic and tensed dream she just had. And her action seemed to have woken up the girl from the lower bunk.

“Hyejoo..?” The girl asked with a soft voice, afraid that she would wake up the other two group mates in the same room. “Are you okay?” Her crunchy voice somehow soothed the girl who just woke up from her bad dream. Hyejoo climbed off her upper bunk and sat on Chaewon’s bed. Upon seeing the sweat formed on the younger’s forehead, Chaewon took a few pieces of tissue paper to wipe them away, “are you alright?” Hyejoo replied with a nod, and a pout, arms naturally wrapped around her group mate’s waist. “I just had a bad dream...” Which she got a giggle in return, “and does that make Hyejoo scared?” 

“Hyejoo is not afraid of anything!” She softly yelled at her, still keeping her voice low so Sooyoung and Jiwoo wouldn’t be woken up. “So are you going back to your bed now?” Chaewon looked at the prideful wolf, knowing too well that she wouldn’t return to her bed, “no, I’m giving you the honor to hug me to sleep, Gowon unnie.” 

The blonde had to bite back a chuckle when she heard the baby wolf’s reason, but what could she do? Say no? “Alright alright my lovely Hyejoo, now why don’t we get back to sleep hmm? Before we wake up the two unnies?” Chaewon moves closer towards the wall, allowing more room for Hyejoo to lie down on her bed. 

As if they had done this for millions of times, Chaewon’s arms automatically found their ways around Hyejoo’s arms and the latter also got hers back to Chaewon’s waist. 

“Can we sleep now, Hyejoo?”  
“Yes unnie, and I will definitely sleep much better with you in my arms.”


End file.
